1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mechanism that will dispense a single unit of paper literature when manually actuated. The mechanism is attached to a coin slide to enable collection of coinage for each unit of literature dispensed. The mechanism is mounted in a container in a manner which allows it to remove the lower unit from a stack of literature. This container also facilitates secure holding of coinage used in the coin slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current literature distribution systems in common usage are simple box containers that allow removal of one or more pieces of literature at no charge. The current systems are generally unprofessional in appearance and present several problems. The current systems do not prevent the public from taking multiple copies of the literature. They do not allow the owner to collect a fee for each piece of literature that is distributed. Current systems are not weather resistant and often allow damage to the contents from the elements such as moisture and sunlight. This invention provides a solution to all of these problems.